


And the stars can't shine without darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Caring Danny "Danno" Williams, Danny loves Steve and is there to take care of him always, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve Whump, Steve trusts Danny completely, idk if this counts as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Steve?”Steve kept his mouth glued shut, when he heard Danny’s concerned tone over the phone, or maybe it was just hearing Danny’s voice at all, but the emotions made his chest implode, letting his breathing come out in long, ragged puffs of air.“Is everything okay?”--Steve wakes up from a nightmare and does the first thing that comes to his mind, he calls Danny.And Danny is always going to be there to comfort him.





	And the stars can't shine without darkness

Don’t go where I can’t follow

 

For Danny, it’s a loud plead for Steve not to run off head first into danger, don’t go where I can’t protect you.

 

For Steve, it’s a silent plead not to leave him behind.

\--

_Don’t go, don’t go, don’t go._

 

Waking up from nightmares was always so disorienting. Eyes going wild skimming every detail of the room in the darkness of the night, trying to grasp at any familiarity. Hair sticking to his face, damp with sweat. Trying to control his breathing while the scream he was so desperate to let out died in his throat.

 

He swallowed thickly, before reaching with a shaky hand the cellphone on his night stand. He dialed the first number on his screen.

 

Don’t go, don’t go, don’t go.

 

It only rang twice before he heard the familiar voice on the other side.

 

“ _Steve?_ ”

 

Steve kept his mouth glued shut, when he heard Danny’s concerned tone over the phone, or maybe it was just hearing Danny’s voice at all, but the emotions made his chest implode, letting his breathing come out in long, ragged puffs of air.

 

“ _Is everything okay?_ ”

 

Steve let a slight wheezing sound scape from his lip. His vision blurred, tears flooding his eyes and threatening to fall. He steadied himself on the bed, adjusting the phone on his ear. He forced himself to work through the feeling from his chest and open his mouth to reply to Danny.

 

“I’m fine- I’m okay- Sorry I called you so late for nothing” His voice was raw and little shaky, and he started to taste the saltiness from his tears as they rolled down his face. Steve waited for Danny’s response as he heard things being moved around and a small, jingling sound.

 

“ _The fuck you’re okay, Steven. And this is not **nothing**. Just wait, okay? I’ll be there as fast I can_” there was a small thud as Danny finished talking. That made Steve suddenly feel embarrassed, and panicked. He started to brusquely wipe away the tears.

 

“No! Don’t. I shouldn’t have called you anyway. Don’t come”

 

“ _Too late, I’m inside the car already_ ” Danny told him, then turned the engine for emphasis.

 

They remained silent. Steve sighed, when he realize Danny was already driving to his house.

 

“I’m sorry I woke you up”

 

“ _I’m already on my way, alright? Should I hang-_ ” The blond seemed to struggle a bit with the question, trying to rephrase before asking the other man. “ _Do you want to keep me company? While I drive?_ ”

 

“Okay” Steve agreed, taking a shuddering breath. The tears had not stopped, and his eyes were already red and stinging.

 

“ _Okay_ ”

 

Few words were spoken since then, but they could still hear each other’s breathing throw the line. And even though he was trying, Steve was sure Danny could hear the little sobs from his side. At the same time he heard the Camaro pull up in front of his house he heard Danny’s voice again.

 

“ _Alright, I’m here, open up?_ ”

 

Steve hesitated. His mind and his body fighting over the need to see Danny and not wanting him to see him this way. So wrecked. So vulnerable. But then again, there’s no one else he’d trust more with this side of him, and needing Danny by his side was stronger than feeling ashamed. He opened the door.

 

\--

When the door opened the sight before him made Danny’s heart break. Steve’s eyes were so red, and the little area around it was so swollen already. Some wet trails followed down the path of his cheeks, and the hand gripping the door was shaking.

 

“Um, hi” Danny stumbled when Steve moved to let him in, ready to give him a hug, wanting to, but not going for it. He waited for Steve. But the other man just moved to close the door.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” the blond inquired

 

“I’m not sure I do” The tall man spoke, voice sounding nasal, like it does when you get a cold. Steve grimaced when he heard himself. Danny nodded.

 

“Okay” Steve followed Danny’s steps with his gaze as the man moved to the kitchen. He heard him loud and clear from inside it “Should I make us something? Do you want something to drink? Hey, is there any tea? Nope, never mind, you have none. Milk? Want some warm milk? Don’t make a face, I can tell you’re making a face. Alright, have you drank some water tonight?” He went out again and leaned on the doorway “Would you tell me if any of that sound good?”

 

Steve was still were Danny left him, completely stiff and blinking at him.

 

“You don’t want to talk about it, I understand. But would you tell me what you need?” Danny stepped his way, getting closer to Steve, whose lips started quivering. Seeing Steve like this was really putting Danny off. Wanting to do something about it, but having to let Steve decide if he was going to let Danny help or not.

 

Times like this, Danny wished he could just wrap Steve in a blanket.

 

And he couldn’t take it anymore, this hurt him as much. He sighed.

 

“Can I- Can I, um, hug you?” Danny let his arms hover around Steve until the other man approved of the movement. When Steve nodded, Danny completely sagged against him, wrapping tightly around the waist and shoulder. Steve kept his face looking forward, chin rubbing against the blond hair on top.

 

Danny maneuvered them until they were near the couch, and he let himself go down completely. He drag Steve down with him, making the tall man to fall down on his lap, sitting on one side, facing Danny. Steve squirmed as Danny’s arm wrapped around his waist tightly.

 

“Danny-” he started, trying to pull away, get up from Danny’s from where he sat on his thighs.

 

“Can you stop? This is okay, this is _fine_ , what? You think I can’t hold your weight like this?” Steve actually blushed at that, making Danny want to oh so desperately kiss him right there and then. But he didn’t go for it. He had to wait for Steve. But Steve just burrowed in, hiding his face on the crook of Danny’s neck, hands resting on his shoulders, almost curling around his neck, but not quite. Danny hummed as he raised his hands, one caressing Steve’s back and the other one went to nestle the back of his head.

 

“This is more for me than for you” Danny whispered in his ear “I need you to hug me”

 

Steve released a short, shaky laugh. And suddenly there was some wetness on the side of Danny’s neck, and Steve’s sound went from laugh to small whimpers, as he gripped firmly at Danny’s shirt.

 

“Shh, I’m here, I’m not leaving, I’m here” Danny kept a rhythm between the reassuring whispers and his hands gently rubbing Steve’s back. He let Steve completely fall apart, assuring him he was right there with him, won’t leave, he’ll let him break and put himself back together again, but Danny won’t leave his side no matter what. A few tears falling from his own face as well, but controlling them enough to keep himself steady.

 

The whimpers became stronger with each caress, each gentle rub from his head to the end of his back making him bawl like a child, completely unashamed by the need of comfort. He emptied the emotion out of his body, until his head hurt and his throat was sore and snot was falling from his nose and smearing all over Danny’s shirt.  

 

He cried his eyes out, letting out every worry and feeling he wouldn’t allow himself to feel come the morning, every sorrow shed away while Steve kept himself safe in Danny’s embrace. And Danny let him. Awaiting until no sound came out, when the other man was just a shivering bundle on his lap, and then wasn’t, just completely still against him.

 

Letting the moments pass, silence be the only thing between them.

 

Don’t go, don’t go, don’t go.

 

Danny carefully tried to pull away, a bit concerned his partner had fallen asleep there. As much as he would love to let him sleep just like this, that wouldn’t be ideal for either of them, as both would wake up sore and grumpy in the morning, neck aching and legs numb.

 

“Steve?” He tried. His partner stirred just a little bit, probably not ready to face him.  “Babe, please look at me”

 

That did it. He still didn’t like it one bit. Danny wiped away the snot and remaining wetness on Steve’s face, gently around the eyes and nose.

 

I’m here, I’m here, I’m here.

 

“I wish I could, but I think I’d drop you if I even tried to carry you all the way to your bedroom” That brought a genuine laugh out of Steve. “Oh, hey, there’s a smile”

 

Steve bit his lip, not been able to turn any redder if he wanted to.

 

“Let’s take you to bed, should really get some rest” Danny told him, letting Steve finally stand up. When he did, the blond let out a small huff.

 

“Sorry”

 

“No, this is nothing babe”

 

He walked Steve to his room, pushing him to the bed and tucking him in. He brushed away the dark hair from his face before giving in to his impulses and planting a kiss on Steve’s forehead, to which said man let out a content sigh. When Danny moved towards the door Steve stopped him.

 

“Stay?” he asked, and Danny smiled tenderly at him. He walked himself to the other side of the bed and sat down, and kept his hand on Steve’s head, brushing his hair back on a soothing pattern.

 

“Alright, just close your eyes now”

 

“That looks like an uncomfortable position to fall asleep in” Steve told him, looking up at him with a shy expression.

 

“It does, doesn’t it? I should lay down” Danny grinned, and completely laid down facing him, foreheads almost touching.

 

“Thank you” Steve managed out with a little yawn.

 

“Always, babe” That’s when Danny brought them closer and let their noses touch, rubbing them together. Steve’s scrunched adorably as he dragged Danny closer, draping an arm and leg around him.

 

Tomorrow morning if the situation arises, he’ll let the taste of Steve’s lips become familiar to him, but until then, he was okay just like this, with Steve secure by his side, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

 

_I’m here, I’m here, I’m here._

**Author's Note:**

> every time I think of them apart from each other I want to cry my eyes out like there's no tomorrow


End file.
